Bachmann
Bachmann have manufactured their Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made from specially produced toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines also have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas * James (redesigned 2017) * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued; still available in set) 2010 * Bill and Ben 2011 * Donald and Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * 'Arry and Bert * Sound-chipped Thomas 2015 * Oliver (coming soon) * Celebration Thomas (coming soon) 'Rolling stock' 2002 * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Orange Open Wagon * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brakevan * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #3) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * 6-ton Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #4) * Wellwagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail coach (model-era and CGI -series design variations) 2009 * Flatbed with paint drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach (coming soon) * Red Brake Coach (coming soon) * Toad (coming soon) * Mail Car (green) (coming soon) 'Narrow Gauge' The narrow gauge line will still be in HO scale but will run on N gauge track; this is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". 2015 * Skarloey (coming soon) * Open Wagon (coming soon) * Box Van (blue) (coming soon) * Box Van (red) (coming soon) 'Non-Rail Characters' 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Conductor 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy 'Sodor Scenery' 2007 * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued) * Coal hopper (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford station building kit * Motorized Windmill 2015 * Round Water Tower (coming soon) * Square Water Tower (coming soon) 'Resin Scenery' 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed (coming soon) * Trackside Station (coming soon) * Corrugated Hut'' (coming soon)'' * Storage Shed (coming soon) 'Sets' 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set - Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplough, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! train set with analog sound - sound-chipped Thomas, circle of E-Z track, Troublesome Truck #1, and Troublesome Truck #2 (coming soon) 'Parts' * Hook-and-loop couplers * Track PlayTape (rail, road, and sound-fitted variations; coming soon) Large Scale 'Engines' 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2015 * Winston (coming soon) 'Rolling Stock and Accessories' 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brakevan * Thomas' snow plough 2014 * Raspberry syrup tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Cream Tanker * Open Wagon - Red 2015 * Ice Cream Wagon (coming soon) 'Sets' 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD instructions 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Trivia * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. Terence's model also seems to be based on these images. * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, and cream tanker were first released as they appeared in the model series, but have been revamped to have their CGI series logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. ** There is no rear dummy coupling hook. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housing is black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to the CGI model of Duck, but was changed to grey on the production model. * Diesel was the first HO engine to have a CGI-style face. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. * Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches' HO and Large Scale models have removable roofs. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coach repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is the only character to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. * The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. * The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. * In an official forum post, a Bachmann representative revealed they had plans to update James to look more like his on-show counterpart in 2015, but once they sent the artwork for the update to the factory, it was too late to change the production line at the time. James' updated release is due sometime in 2017. * Thomas' HO scale model, along with Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches, made a cameo in the 2015 film "Ant-Man", Several models were also shown in the teaser trailer. ** Also you can see that Thomas' face, the front brakepipe, the lamp and the buffers are different * Percy's large scale prototype has a green coal bunker. Gallery HO Scale Engines File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Celebration Thomas File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:BachmannMavis.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannArryandBert.png|'Arry and Bert HO Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Red Brake Coach File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:BachmannGordon'sCompositeCoach.png|Gordon's Composite Coach File:BachmannGordon'sExpressBrakeCoach.png|Gordon's Brake Coach File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's Special Coach File:BachmannMailCoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI Mail Coach File:BachmannGreenMailCoach.jpg|Green Mail Coach File:BachmannS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Troublesome Truck 4 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 Ton Wagon File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Sodor Fuel Tanker File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|CGI Cream Tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannRedesignedOilTanker.jpg|CGI Oil Tanker File:BachmannRaspberryTanker.png|Raspberry Tanker File:BachmannFlatbedwithPaintDrums.png|Flatbed with paint drums File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice Cream Wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt Wagon File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF Container Wagon File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brakevan HO Scale Sets File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannDeluxeThomasandFriendsSpecialSet.jpg|Deluxe Thomas & Friends Special File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas' Fun with Freight File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomasSet.jpg|Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.jpg|Salty's Dockside Delivery Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Box Van (blue) File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Box Van (red) File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Open Wagon Non-rail Characters File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Cranky File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannConductor.jpg|Conductor Sodor Scenery File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor Water Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coal Hopper File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor Pedestrian Bridge File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction Station File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds Extension File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station File:BachmannWindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill Resin Scenery File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite Station File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Signal Box File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannEngineShed.jpg|Engine Shed File:BachmannTracksideStation.jpg|Trackside Station File:BachmannCorrugatedHut.jpg|Corrugated Hut File:BachmannStorageShed.jpg|Storage Shed Other File:BachmannTrackPlayTape.jpg|Track PlayTape Large Scale Engines File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|James File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Emily Large Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Fuel Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Tar Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Raspberry Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Brakevan Large Scale Sets File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise